2011 A Special Surprise
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Calleigh do you have plans for New Year's Eve? I do Horatio. Horatio gets a surprise visit New Year's eve and a confession that will ensure two people are never alone for another. DuCaine romantic fluff HAPPY 2011 EVERYONE


**Title: 2011 A Special Surprise**

**Summary:** Calleigh do you have plans for New Year's Eve? I do Horatio. Horatio gets a surprise visit New Year's eve and a confession that will ensure two people are never alone for another. DuCaine romantic fluff HAPPY 2011 EVERYONE

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the CSI Miami cast. You know the rest write (grin)?

**A/N:** Just a little something the muse wanted to share in between multi-chap ficx. Hope you all like it and happy 2011 everyone!

* * *

_Horatio, who is Calleigh's mystery date for New Years?_

It was a question that Horatio had heard over and over during the past week and was now coming to loathe. It was a friendly team discussion that started early Monday morning; everything after that was an emotional downhill trainwreck. Eric was hosting one of his infamous New Years Eve party's and pulling the team into a discussion about who they'd be bringing.

_'Of course I'll be there Eric, your party's are legendary,' Ryan had started._

_'Legendary?' Walter chimed in. 'Is it all work there or will there…'_

_'Will there what?' Eric urged._

_'Be any new flavors?' Walter asked with a smile._

_'Depends, you going to bring any?' Ryan joked. _

_'You can bring a date but…it's better if you don't,' Eric winked. 'Just bring a...'_

_'Date?'_

_'I'll be there,' Natalia smiled at him._

_'Count me in,' Ryan chimed._

_'Hey Calleigh you going?' Walter asked._

_'I can't this year.'_

_'Oh come on Cal you have to come,' Eric begged with a smile._

_'I would love to but I have a date.'_

_'Bring him.'_

_'Sorry it's a private party I'm going to.'_

_'Who?'_

_'Nice try,' Calleigh shot back._

_'Hey H do you know who Calleigh's mystery date for New Year's is?'_

And then his phone went off and Horatio never heard the rest of the conversation; but his team had on numerous occasions after that asked him if he knew who the lucky fellow was, Horatio assuring them all that he had no clue. And as each hour would tick painfully passed his anxiety over Calleigh's obviously secret life was driving him to distraction so that early Friday morning he excuses himself and heads out to the pier to just be alone and think without interruption.

Two weeks earlier he had asked Calleigh for coffee and was more than delighted when she agreed; the few hours they spent together were more than enjoyable. However, after that he had pulled back slightly, telling himself that they were too close of friends and too good of partners to ruin it with a personal relationship. Calleigh had tried to assure him that it wasn't the relationship's themselves that failed with her previous two professional hook-up's, it was the men involved.

_I would be willing to try Horatio if you are._

But he pulled back, never brought it up again but was going to ask her for coffee after work on Monday to discuss a second chance when he was hit with this new at the start of the day. _Calleigh has a mystery date for New Years._

"Probably Jake," Horatio mutters angrily under his breath as he tosses a small stone into the water, narrowing his gaze as it sinks into the swirling blue waters before him. His mind had tried to play over and over all the reasons why they shouldn't connect, but his heart was just as firm in aruging back all the reasons they should. In the end his heart was starting to win and that thought worries him.

"Well she's moved on…I should be happy for her I guess," he sighs as he pulls back from the pier edge and heads back to the Hummer, reaching the lab just as Ryan and Eric were called out to a new case.

"So this wraps up…" Calleigh's voice trails off as she nears Horatio, noticing his tense stance and look of aggravation. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Are those the Coulter results?" Horatio asks, wanting to deflect her question.

"Horatio talk to me," she softly begs. "What is it? I know that look in your eyes."

"It's nothing, I just need those results. Thank you."

"So have you decided about Eric's party?"

"I…have other plans. And I hear you have plans for New Years Eve as well."

"I do," she answers with a smile. "You don't want to know who it is do you?"

"I…Calleigh who you see on your personal time is your business."

"Can I ask about your New Year's eve plans? Horatio it's tonight and…"

"They are…private."

With that Horatio turns around and heads away from Calleigh; not really wanting to hear all about her plans or tell her a lie about his nonexistent ones. As tempted as he was to ask her who she was going to be seeing, he knows that while he'll be spending the last night of year alone the last thing he wanted was to be able to put a face to his invisible romantic rival. He knew that Calleigh would find out he was alone the following Monday but by that time it would be moot and he'd be subjected to hearing more about her amazing new man. _A fate worse than death, _he inwardly groans.

Calleigh finishes up her work and then heads to the locker room; bumping into Eric who was also preparing to leave; all of them leaving a bit early to get ready for their various festive engagements.

"Okay so it's almost the end of the day and you still won't tell me your mystery date?" Eric asks with a smile. "You can bring him to the party you know, the rest of the team is bringing dates or are going to hook up."

"I know but we…well we are going to spend a quite night together; it's just too soon."

"Fair enough. What does he do?"

"He's a workaholic," Calleigh winks as she closes her locker door.

"Alright fine," Eric concedes with a chuckle. "Well I am going to stop by our workaholic boss and ask him once more to come tonight."

"Horatio said he has plans," Calleigh replies.

"Yeah he always says that to deflect further questions. I'll bet anything he'll be at home watching the ball drop on CNN; just like he did last year and the year before that."

"Sounds lonely."

"Which is why I want him to come. Hey why don't you ask him for me? He might listen to you," Eric suggests. "He needs to get out more."

"I'll try, but if he doesn't show up, don't blame me or bug him about it okay?"

"Trust me I learned that the hard way last year. Was on dumpster duty for a month after Ryan and I bugged him about his lame evening," Eric chuckles as they head out of the locker room. Eric says goodbye, allowing Calleigh to leave and continue on her next destination – Horatio's office. As suspected as soon as she's in the doorway, she notices he's buried in paperwork, a convenient excuse to any wayward onlookers. But as soon as he looks up, his handsome face instantly erases the frown and replaces it with a smile; much to her unspoken delight.

Horatio looks up and smiles, his lips curling automatically as her presence silently demands of him. He had tried all day to be angry with her about not telling him who she was seeing but as her soft expression starts to eat away at his core, his bitterness subsides; at least for the moment. He just can't hold anything against her.

"Horatio its New Years Eve, why are you still here?"

"Just a bit more to finish up and then I'm gone. How about you?"

"I'm on my way home to get ready for my special evening," she pauses as she pulls out a black dress from a bag. "What do you think?"

"I think your date is one lucky man," Horatio comments quietly.

"Actually I think I'm the lucky one," she utters with a wide grin, forcing his heart to sink further. "But tonight I'm hoping he'll realize that we are both very lucky."

"I'm sure he'll think that as soon as he sees you in that dress."

"Ah so it's all about the dress is it?" Calleigh teases slightly.

"No not just the dress…I'm sure there is…"

"Horatio I was teasing," Calleigh states in haste forcing his face to soften somewhat.

"Right well he is a very lucky man," Horatio reiterates. "Just hope he realizes what he's got."

Calleigh looks at the defeated look on his handsome face and feels her heart start to ache.

"Horatio…"

"Have fun tonight Calleigh," Horatio tells her in haste, never one to play up the pity card. "See you Monday."

"Goodnight, Horatio," she offers warmly, giving him one last smile and then turning to leave; letting him watch her confident stride and blond hair teasing him with a sexy sway. As much as she wanted to stay there and argue with him about the fact that she's still in his life, she knows she needs to get home and get ready for her evening; a surprise that even Horatio himself wasn't able to foresee.

"Goodnight Calleigh," he whispers sadly, watching her until she disappears. On the job he was always so in control, so sure of what he wanted when it came to seeing justice fulfilled; but his personal life was completely different. He always went after women he figured were an easy target, like Julia, those who showed instant interest, less heartache and less rejection. Marisol was different and she forced him to up his game, chase her a bit more and take more of a risk for something more real. Calleigh was now offering him that second chance and up until tonight he was working up the nerve to try it again.

_'I'm the lucky one,' _her words still ring in his head.

"Damn it!" He curses, mostly his own cowardice and stupidity for not doing something more to show her he wanted more from her.

Horatio leans back in his chair and emits a heavy and sorrow filled sigh. He had planned to stay in his office for the better part of the night catching up but there would be too many reminders here; too many things that would make him think of 'her' and make his mind ponder what she and her date were doing on the biggest party night of the year and so he quickly finishes the final paragraph, closes the file, grabs his suit jacket and finally takes his leave; heading out into the dying Miami afternoon.

His mind tries not to picture Calleigh in the form fitting black dress, her luscious blond locks teasing her bare skin; his senses able to pick up her tempting scent even though he tells himself he'll never experience any of it. The drive home is one of somber reflection but he knows he has only himself to blame for not pursing her after their first so called date.

Horatio lets himself into his empty home, greeted only by thick silence and long shadows; his heart feeling as heavy as his own shadow on the wall.

"He doesn't deserve her," Horatio bitterly mumbles as he tosses his suit jacket over a nearby chair and heads into the kitchen, his shirt already unbuttoned halfway down. He pulls out a cold beer and then slowly wanders over to his patio, pushing through the doors and casting his gaze across the water into another part of the city. From his vantage point he knows there will be fireworks tonight and once again regrets not asking Calleigh sooner if she wanted to spend a quiet evening with him and just enjoy the show.

"Probably too simple for her," Horatio utters into the silence around him as he takes a swig of his beer and then heads back to the fridge. On his way back to the kitchen, he flips on the TV, wanting anything to drown out the growing silence around him. But just as he reaches the fridge, he eyes rest on a picture of him and Calleigh and his heart beats a bit faster. He glances at the phone, his fingers wanting to pick it up and call her.

_It would be a selfish thing to do now, _one side of his brain tries to reason. _You like her, take the chance, _the other half argues in return.

"It's too late," Horatio resigns as he pulls open the fridge and takes out a steak to marinate. He sees the two pieces of meat and sighs; one could have been for her. So he takes out both, reasoning that he'll just use the rest for leftovers in a breakfast omelet the morning after or even lunch. But the feeling to call her doesn't go away and before he himself can react, he's at the phone nearly completing her number. Horatio quickly scolds himself, telling himself that he lost his chance and to let her be, she above all others, at least to him, deserves to be happy.

Horatio heads out onto his now darkened patio and starts up the barbeque; sounds of the year end festivities calling to him in the distance. But just before he can strike the lighter, a knock is heard at the door and he hurries to open it; thinking it's probably Frank. Horatio pulls the door open and stares at his guest in shock.

"Calleigh?"

"Evening Horatio," she greets warmly.

"Is everything okay? Where is your date? You look…" his brain tries to register as his eyes devour her lush frame. "What is going on?" He finally manages.

"Everything is just fine, aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Right...of course."

Horatio's face folds into a slight frown as he looks past her; noticing her vehicle is now devoid of human life and then back and her with an expectant gaze.

"Did he cancel?"

"How could he?" She whispers as she leans in closer and plants a soft kiss near his ear. "He's right here."

Calleigh pulls back and smiles at the dumbfounded look on Horatio's face, offering him a small smile before she pushes her way inside, allowing Horatio to close the door and then turn to look at her in surprise.

"But…you look beautiful," Horatio praises once more.

"Well you said my date would love it so I guess you knew what you were talking about," she smiles as she stands a few feet away. But before she can utter one more word, he's at her side, taking her into his firm embrace and kissing her on the mouth with passionate determination, pulling back only when they were both slightly gasping for air.

"Now that's the reaction I was hoping for," she states with a playful glint in her fiery emeralds.

"Are you sure you want this?"

"Do you?" Calleigh counters pointedly.

"More than anything," Horatio confesses in truth, his fingers still resting on the small of her back, slowly moving higher until they reach bare skin. Calleigh feels her skin starting to blaze under his tender touch and wonders what the feeling of him having all of her would feel like. _A massive heart attack? _Her brain muses happily. And having him? _A happy heart attack for sure._

"That's why I'm here. I know you pulled back and…"

"I was scared that you…" Horatio starts only to have Calleigh softly press her thumb to his lips and stop his speech.

"I'm not mad," she assures him. "I know your stance on professional protocol and I respect that. But I also know my heart wants you and I hope you'll respect that and want it as much as I do," she confesses and his lips curl into a wide grin before his hands cup her face and bring her mouth to his once more; allowing his lips to hungrily feast on her fragrant flesh.

"I want this…I do," Horatio huskily pants as her hands firmly grip his back, one hand grasping auburn strands and keeping his mouth captive until she was ready to release it.

"Me too. But first…" she pulls back with a smile. "I'm hungry."

"Calleigh," Horatio moans.

"Save it for the fireworks later."

"You are a cruel woman Calleigh Duquesne," he moans.

"And you love that about me."

"That and many other things," he admits warmly, forcing her to look at him in surprise. "I have for a while now. Just was too…nervous to act on those feelings."

"Never be afraid again Horatio," Calleigh urges.

"I won't, I promise. Now you mentioned dinner."

"I did and I brought champagne for later. You can't ring in the new year without a glass of the bubbly."

"I'll leave the after dinner party planning in your capable hands."

"Ohh you like to live dangerously Lieutenant Caine," Calleigh teases as she playfully swats his ass.

"I see you do as well Detective Duquesne," he teases in return; his face warming but his brain racing with thoughts for how they would spend the rest of their evening after dinner.

Calleigh helps Horatio carry a few items out to the patio, both now with a glass of wine in their hands and enjoying the cool night breeze.

"Here," Horatio offers as he returns to the patio with his suit jacket in hand, wrapping it around Calleigh's shoulders, wanting to give her a bit of added warmth. His body then encases her from behind, pulling her back against his firm chest and holding her tightly in his grasp.

"Mmm smells like you," she whispers, prompting him to lean in and kiss her below the ear, her body arching further into his clutches as his senses are teased by her tempting scent.

"Mmm you smell better," he growls in her ear before his lips slightly nip at her sensitive lobe, causing her body to cover with shiver bumps despite the fact his jacket was still keeping her mostly hidden from the elements.

"Thank you for being here tonight…with me," Horatio tells her in truth, their gaze still fixed at the bright festive lights across the water channel. "I wanted this."

"It's where I wanted to be Horatio. Thank you for being here with me," Calleigh offers in truth as she turns to face him with a serious expression on her face. "I know we are both a little scared but I think that means we'll both just want to work extra hard to make it work."

"I like the sound of that," Horatio agrees with a small nod. "Starting right now."

"Starting now," Calleigh whispers as her hand snakes behind his head and brings his lips back to hers, prompting her to hungrily feast on his soft plump flesh for a few passionate seconds. They regrettably pull away, Horatio heading back to the barbeque and gathering the cooked items for dinner and Calleigh heading inside, shedding Horatio's jacket and finishing the rest of the table so they could both sit down and eat.

"I feel underdressed," Horatio notes as he sits down opposite her.

"By the end of the night I'll feel the same," she winks and his lips purse into a soft grin.

"Ah…I like the sound of that."

"Me too."

"So I really had you going didn't I?" She teaes.

"Yes and not in a good way," Horatio frowns.

"I'm sorry I just wanted tonight to be a real surprise."

"It worked."

"Trust me Horatio, it was hard to see you so downcast at the lab and not say something. But your reaction when I arrived was worth it."

"Can I punish you later?" His lips curl upward.

"By all means. After dinner?" She winks.

"Of course."

They start into their meal, the TV softly playing various New Years festivities in the background; Calleigh telling Horatio all about Eric's big party that they would both be missing. But in truth neither were missing out as with each other in a private setting is where they really wanted to be. They talked about what the team would say come Monday, but both agree that it was no ones business just yet and they were going to keep it low key for now.

"So any special wishes for next year?" Calleigh asks as they head outside to wait for the fireworks to go off; a glass of sparkling champagne in their hands to add to the celebration.

"To be more attentive to the amazing woman in my life," his lips nuzzle her ear once more. "To show her how much I am grateful to have her in my life."

"Sounds like the plan I have for showing you how lucky I am to have you in my life," she confesses in return, her body arching into his grasp as his lips hungrily devour the skin around her neck. "Mmmm and lots more of this."

"Lots more," Horatio whispers as the voice on the TV in the other room starts the final countdown.

"10"

Both of them take a drink of their champagne and then lock lips, allowing the delicious juices to mingle between their lips, their tongues gently battling for whatever bit of the golden liquid was left over. Their bodies press further into the other, the heat starting to grow as the new day, the new year drew ever closer.

"8"

"Horatio…" Calleigh gently moans as his fingers slowly slide lower, teasing her lush frame and promising much more to come as the night would progress.

"6"

"Oh Calleigh…" Horatio softly groans as her fingers slowly unbutton the rest of his dress shirt, letting it hang at his sides as her fingers venture lower.

"4"

"Horatio I…" she lightly gasps, his lips moving lower past her breastbone, her body starting to go limp in his grasp.

"2"

"Calleigh I…"

"1"

"Love you."

The sky around them explodes as they both look up in shock at the heartfelt confession they each offered the other in unison. Within a millisecond of time, their lips were once again connected; Horatio hoisting Calleigh's very willing frame into his strong grasp as he carries her inside, the start of a new day just beginning and the start of a new union well underway; the first of many to come.

**HAPPY 2011 EVERYONE!**

**THE END!

* * *

**

**A/N: Well that's it DUCAINER's – no more updates for this year! Haha… **Well it was fluffy but hey we need some romantic fluff to end the year right?

Hope you all enjoyed the muses offering's this year as much as I enjoyed writing them. 2011 will promise to have more stories, ficlets and one-shots for you all to enjoy so please leave a review for the final story of 2010 and have a great New Years everyone, stay safe and see you next year! Haha :D


End file.
